


Aperture Abroad

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Subspace, Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: With conflicting, tightly packed schedules, Baekhyun hasn't seen his daddy in almost three months. Yixing's absence takes it's toll, and in a last ditch effort to keep himself together, his baby asks to do a video call.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Xingtomybaek
> 
> Prompt #101: "baekhyun misses yixing so much he decides they should start skyping and things get kinky real quick"
> 
> Had fun writing this. Hope you enjoy!

The itch was bordering on unbearable- just barely kept at bay by exchanging simple texts, and phone calls which were infrequent at best. It wasn't enough, not by any means.

 

But Baekhyun didn't exactly have much in the ways of options.

 

Their schedules were both packed tight- non negotiable, and seemingly never-ending. He hadn't seen Yixing in _well_ over three months, and it was safe to say that Baekhyun was _this_ close to losing his shit.

 

He needed to vent, needed an outlet- something with Yixing had always effortlessly provided. But with Yixing’s extended absence, and with no end in sight, Baekhyun was strung dangerously tight.

 

Baekhyun had never been one to operate solely on a facade, but he'd never gone _this_ long without releasing his overabundance of energy, and pent up frustration by extension. It was there, strumming just beneath the surface of his skin- Baekhyun was a live wire just _begging_ to ignite.

 

In a last ditch effort to stave off the impending storm, Baekhyun found himself messaging Yixing shortly after the clock struck midnight- freshly showered, but feeling no less high-strung.

 

 _‘Are you busy?_ ’ He tried, nerves unexpectedly taking hold when it took the older man several minutes to respond.

 

' _I’m never too busy for you.’_ Started a laugh from Baekhyun's chest- cheesy, as expected.

 

' _Why? Is something wrong?’_ Of _course_ Baekhyun's well-being was of utmost importance to Yixing. His heart felt warm.

 

But he figured he'd cut to the chase.

 

' _Let’s do a video call.’_

 

Baekhyun had already taken the liberty of setting up his laptop near the foot of the bed, bedroom door decidedly locked- _just in case._

 

The tune signalling that he had a call incoming sounded, and Baekhyun couldn't answer it fast enough- laying on his front with his head propped up in one hand- bare legs raised behind him, ankles crossed. He attempted to go for casual, and unaffected, but Yixing had always seen right through him.

 

Yixing’s face came into focus, and Baekhyun found his breath hitching in his throat at the warm smile directed towards him.

 

“Baekhyun?” His voice sounded gently, and Baekhyun's eyelids fluttered shut- expression momentarily growing tight as a sudden and unwelcome wave of emotion washed over him.

 

“Are you okay…?” Yixing tried, tentatively, voice even softer, somehow. When the wave abated, Baekhyun could only laugh self deprecatingly- shaking his head as though to effectively clear it and scrubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay.”

 

Truthfully, he had about a thousand things to say right then, yet all that came out was a breathed, “ _I miss you.”_

 

Yixing sighed almost wistfully, looking thoughtful.

 

“Me too,” A pause, “I miss you too, _baby_.”

 

Baekhyun's smile wobbled, expression just momentarily growing vacant, faraway- Yixing noticed the change.

 

The pair continued to talk throughout the night, Baekhyun gradually relaxing more and more with Yixing’s calming tone washing over him. Baekhyun dozed off in front of his laptop, face buried in his arms, and Yixing tentatively roused him by murmuring his name several times, until he jolted awake with a groan.

 

“Should we go to sleep now, Baekhyun?” Yixing murmured before stifling a yawn- an amused, albeit exhausted smirk pulling at his mouth when Baekhyun put on a pout and made something of a fuss at the suggestion.

 

“Cute.” He cooed, shaking his head. He didn't bother pointing out that Baekhyun had already been falling asleep at his computer, didn't need to.

 

“Baby,” He began instead, watching as Baekhyun's expression shifted almost instantaneously once more, and his eyes fluttered shut. Like this, Baekhyun was pliant, and obedient- almost as though he was in a trance.

 

As he'd been conditioned to be.

 

But only ever with Yixing.

 

“It would make me very happy if you went to bed now. Can you do that for me?” He coaxed, voice smooth, and rich, and everything that Baekhyun needed.

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathed out, inhaling shakily.

 

He debated on whether or not to push it one step further, but reasoned that it never hurt to remind him.

 

“Yeah?” He repeatedly gently, cocking his head to the side, stare inquisitive, but smile warm.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” It came easily, naturally, voice gaining the characteristic softness that accompanied the minute shift, his chest warmed when Yixing's face read _proud._

 

“Good. Good… We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?”

 

Baekhyun nodded emphatically, as though excited by the prospect.

 

“Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

  
  
  
  


“Has something been bothering you?” Yixing tried gently, earnest, and imploring.

 

“No “ Baekhyun replied almost too quickly, and Yixing sighed softly.

 

“Baekhyun,” He began, voice lowered, and Baekhyun was about to just nod in acknowledgement before he thought better of it.

 

“Yes?” He replied instead.

 

“Are you being honest with me?”

 

His eyes widened, even if only a fraction, but Yixing was as observant as ever, even in an entirely different country- looking at him expectantly through the lens of his camera.

 

He thought twice about fibbing before sighing softly in defeat and shaking his head.

 

“Are you going to be honest with me, now?” He tried softly, and Baekhyun's shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

“Yeah,” He replied sheepishly, averting his gaze before Yixing cleared his throat. “I don't know how to describe it,” He admitted with a small frown, appearing genuinely perplexed, and Yixing was inclined to believe him.

 

“I just… I feel so… Uneasy, and restless. Like I have too much excess energy, and nothing to do with it…”

 

“When did this start?”

 

Baekhyun appeared contemplative, “About… Maybe a month ago? Honestly, I'm… I'm not too sure,” He chuckled dryly, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders accompanied by a half-hearted smile. “But it isn't a big deal, don't worry about me! I can take care of myself, so you should just focus on-”

 

“Baekhyun,” Yixing interjected seriously, and Baekhyun made pause as he swallowed dryly. It was a tone of voice Baekhyun was entirely too familiar with, a tone which Yixing only ever took on when he intended on beginning a scene. Assertive, yet gentle. _Always_ gentle.

 

“Yes?” His voice cracked.

 

“Are you going to tell me what you need?”

 

“Yixing-” Baekhyun began, protest dying in his throat when Yixing interjected once more with a soft, “ _Baby.”_

 

“ _Please_ ,” Baekhyun breathed out shakily, eyes falling shut off their own accord as he shuddered visibly, voice quiet, but still loud enough for Yixing to hear him with perfect clarity.

 

“I want you to do _exactly_ as I say from this point, okay, Baby?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, but Yixing continued with intent, “ _Okay?”_

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun choked out, “Yes, Daddy.” He tried once more, relaxing at the smile that pulled at Yixing's mouth.

 

“First, you're going to grab your case from underneath the bed.”

 

Baekhyun didn't hesitate to comply, laying down on his stomach to reach over the side of the bed to grab the item as requested, setting it down before him.

 

“Good. Now, I want you to open it and pick three things. Don't think too much about it, just… Go with what feels _right_.”

 

It turned out that Baekhyun knew _precisely_ what he needed to aid him- flicking the locking latches open on the makeup box before reaching inside to pull out a remote-controlled vibrator; operated via an app on Yixing's phone- a collar, and a blindfold from their respective compartments. He grabbed a tube of lube as an afterthought before setting the case back down on the floor.

 

He looked to Yixing expectantly, wetting his lips as his heart raced in his chest- excitement thrumming through his veins, but remained silent. Silent, a definite reprieve from his usual tone of voice which just edged on the wrong side of too loud. He'd fallen into his role with ease, and Yixing immediately registered that while it had been too long for both of them, it was a small eternity for Baekhyun. This wasn't just him being _well behaved._ Usually, even with this dynamic, he could get somewhat mouthy, bratty- always with intent, but right now Baekhyun was eager to listen, and eager to obey.

 

“ _Good boy,”_ Yixing praised gently, and the way Baekhyun's eyelids fluttered shut as he shuddered told him that it was well deserved.

 

“I want you to undress- but you're going to take your time, okay? Turn your laptop, and get off of your bed, first.” Clear and precise instructions were key, leaving little to no room for error or misinterpretation. Baekhyun followed his directions with care, smoothing out his shirt almost self consciously as he stood in front of the camera- ensuring that he was fully in view.

 

“Now show me.”

 

Baekhyun's hands found the hem of his sweatshirt before he, slowly as instructed, tugged it off and over his head- his belt, and then his jeans coming next. Slowly, he inched them down his hips.

 

“Turn around,” Had him flushing, no stranger to taking off his clothes, or being naked in front of other people, much to their chagrin, but the intent behind it made all the difference. He was putting on a _show_ , he realized belatedly, cock hardening further with the prospect of Yixing wanting to _see_ him.

 

He made sure to wiggle his hips a little as he pushed his pants down- a flash of heat shooting straight to his groin as the undeniably pleased sigh Yixing gave as he exposed more of himself to the camera. He bent over, for an extra measure, teeth finding his bottom lip as he shoved them down his thighs, knees, before finally stepping out of them- slowly, _slowly_ rising back to his full stature. He glanced over his shoulder to find Yixing rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt before undoing the top three buttons- enough to tease, but not quite as revealing as Baekhyun _maybe_ would have liked.

 

But that was the point, he supposed. He wasn't the one calling the shots.

 

“Turn your laptop back around and kneel on the bed facing away from it. Push it far enough back so that I can see everything, and that you won't accidentally knock it over again.” _Again_. A smile twitched at Baekhyun's lips at the recollection.

 

Once Baekhyun had taken the steps that had been requested of him, Yixing simply commanded. “Grab the blindfold and close your eyes. I want you to focus, now, okay?”

 

“Okay. Okay, Daddy.” Rarely was Baekhyun _this_ compliant. It was as though every fiber of his being was ready to cater to Yixing's wishes, and he couldn't have been more pleased with the prospect.

“Imagine that I'm behind you. I have the blindfold in my hands, and I raise it to cover your eyes completely.”

 

Baekhyun mirrored the action, as expected of him.

 

“I tie it around your head- tight, but not uncomfortable, and knot it to make sure it doesn't slip off when I have you arching beneath me.” Yixing's voice had lowered almost _dangerously_ . Just as Baekhyun had seamlessly adapted to suit his role, simply with one use of the word _baby_ , so had Yixing- Dominant, and firm, and unrelenting- everything that Yixing usually wasn't. Baekhyun tied the strip of fabric around his head.

 

“If you were misbehaving on purpose before this, I'd cuff your hands behind your back, because I know it drives you crazy when you can't touch me. But I don't need to do that, because what you want right now more than anything is to please me. You're behaving, you're behaving _so well_ that you should be rewarded.” Yixing never failed to be as immersive as possible, and Baekhyun was content to sit back and let his smooth voice wash over him.

 

“I've told you to pick three things, and I intend to use them all on you at once. I have your collar in my hands, and I wrap it around the front of your throat, and I buckle it just a notch too tightly, because you _crave_ that pressure around your neck.”

 

True to his word, Baekhyun shuddered- gooseflesh rising across his bare arms as he fixed the collar in place, snug around his throat as Yixing had depicted.

 

“You like to imagine that my hands are wrapped around your neck, instead- not enough to choke you, but… Just enough to remind you of your place. That I'm the one telling you what to do, and the one taking care of you.”

 

Baekhyun whined, low in his throat.

 

“I had a long, exhausting day- so I decide to let _you_ do the work in opening yourself up. I press the bottle into your hands, and now you're going to kneel over my lap, on your hands and knees.”

 

Baekhyun reached for the bottle of lube and followed the instruction word for word- so turned on that he didn't even have the capacity to find his position humiliating. It definitely wasn't the first time that Yixing had him bent over in front of him.

 

Yixing wet his lips, eyes carefully mapping over what Baekhyun was presenting for him. “I want you to think of my hands on your hips, with my thumbs pressed into where your hip bones stick out from your stomach- massaging at them gently, and now you're going to open yourself up for me.”

 

Baekhyun shut his eyes in concentration, hanging his head as he inhaled shakily. He braced himself on his elbows before slicking up three fingers and reaching behind himself- teasing at his entrance with one digit as he attempted to force himself to relax.

 

He shifted his knees to widen his stance as he pressed his finger inside- all but _melting_ with the soft, “That's it. Good boy, Baekhyun,” He earned.

 

“You're going to take your time, because Daddy wants to make sure you feel _good._ ”

 

Baekhyun whined low in his throat, slowly inching in another finger alongside the first and stroking them along his inner walls, focused solely on relaxing around them- taking his time, as Yixing had stated he would.

 

About a minute later, he _slowly_ began scissoring his fingers inside of him- effectively working himself open. He continued with just the two fingers until Yixing instructed him to add the third- a soft moan slipping past his lips as he twisted, and curled the three fingers inside of him. Nudging against his prostate, he felt his knees go weak as he choked out a soft, _daddy_ \- pausing momentarily to regain himself.

 

Yixing groaned aloud with both the imagery, and the knowledge that Baekhyun was fingering himself while imagining that it was Yixing behind him, three digits buried inside of his ass. Baekhyun continued until Yixing spoke up once more, “Now that you're nice and relaxed, you'll stop- slowly sliding your fingers out of yourself-”

 

Yixing took a deep breath- watching the way his hole fluttered without anything there to fill him up again, and Baekhyun whimpered with the loss. Yixing had no intention of making Baekhyun wait, however- palming at himself through his slacks with a soft moan. A noise that Baekhyun took as encouragement that he was doing well, and that Yixing was enjoying it.

 

“You're going to stand up on your knees to face me-” Yixing's voice had earned something of a breathy quality, something that Baekhyun took great pride in.

 

“And now you're going to grab your toy and slick it up, placing it behind you, between your legs, with the head of it pressing against your hole,” The toy in question wasn't huge, just slightly smaller than Yixing's cock- but was made of a soft black silicone that warmed like real human flesh. As close to the real thing as he could get right then.

 

“ _Slowly_ let your weight sink you down onto it- inch by inch…” He trailed off, eyes fixed on the way Baekhyun's mouth had fallen open on a silent moan, and he could imagine that, behind the strip of fabric shielding them, his eyes were clenched shut. He slowly sank down onto the toy- a smooth glide that had Baekhyun whimpering the moment it bottomed out inside of him- filling him up in the most delicious of ways.

 

“Lean back- with your hands behind you on the bed, and don't move.”

 

It was impossible for Baekhyun to tell what Yixing was doing from over 2000 kilometers away, but he had a feeling-

 

 _Oh_.

 

Baekhyun's breath hitched audibly in his throat, mouth falling open. While he hadn't _forgotten_ the functionality of the toy he'd specifically picked, it had, in his haze, momentarily slipped his mind.

 

But the toy in question, snug inside of him, curved with the intent of offering direct prostate stimulation, suddenly coming to life in the form of intermittent, intense pulsing vibrations, served as a welcome reminder. While he might've preferred to have been seated on Yixing's cock, _this_ was an acceptable replacement, at least for the time being.

 

The shudder that ran through his body when the vibrations picked up was a telltale sign that the toy was working as intended. Yixing hummed to himself, phone in hand running the paired app, as he considered how the rest of the night would transpire- quite content to watch _his_ Baekhyun, his baby boy fall apart at the seams. But only because it meant Yixing, and _only_ Yixing got to put him back together again.

 

“ _Daddy,”_ The word slipped out easily again, naturally in the form of a pitched cry- Baekhyun _had_ always been extremely sensitive to prostate stimulation. Yixing eased up on the vibrations, eliciting something of a relieved sigh from Baekhyun.

 

If he were to just have him sit still for the duration of their scene, Yixing knew that Baekhyun could orgasm without any help or external stimulation- possibly more than once. After Baekhyun had expressed interest in achieving multiple orgasms, some years back, Yixing had been sure to _assist_ him in practicing to get him to that point. His cock was painfully hard- a deep, angry red, and curved upwards toward his stomach- precum beading at the tip.

 

With the aid of the blindfold, Baekhyun was offered a form of sensory deprivation that just made the vibrations inside of him, shaking him to his core, _that_ much more effective in completely ruining him. Baekhyun was a trembling mess in no time at all, in front of the camera- all for him. Only ever for Yixing.

“You're doing so well, Baekhyun. So well,” He murmured softly, all but cooing his praise, and the answering whimper he got in response told him that Baekhyun understood him.

 

Generally, Yixing preferred to comfort and assure Baekhyun with his physical presence. By keeping his hands on him, with skin to skin contact, in one way or another- be it his hands on his thighs, his waist, his back, pushing at the backs of his knees, cupping his plush cheeks in either hand. It was a way of grounding him, of keeping him attached, of preventing him from drifting too far.

 

And nothing was more frustrating in that moment than not being able to touch or hold him; for Yixing missed Baekhyun just as much, if not more, than Baekhyun missed him. Just as he kept Baekhyun grounded, Baekhyun kept Yixing down to earth, too- a constant in his life, a form of definite reassurance that he was needed, and wanted, and would always have a place within the group.

 

But perhaps, more importantly, would always have a place right beside him. Somewhere along the way, Baekhyun had become his home, and he wanted nothing more than to spend each day relaying his appreciation; verbally, or physically.

 

But given the vast distance between them, touching him wasn't exactly an option- and so, while he had never been exceptional with them, Yixing used his words.

 

“Now, can you sit up straight, for me, Baby? Please?” A pleased smile tugged at his mouth when Baekhyun obeyed almost instantly- teeth biting into his bottom lip with the minute movement, his weight shifting causing the toy to press inside of him even _deeper._

 

“That's it. Just like that, now… I want you reach behind you and hold on tight to the base of your toy- don't let it go.”

 

Even through the fogginess of his mind, Baekhyun could discern where Yixing intended on taking this- not that he had any objections. It always sent a thrill through him, knowing that Yixing enjoyed watching him like this, knowing that Yixing would direct him with precision, and he found himself so ridiculously _eager_ to earn his praise. He'd be heartbroken if he failed, but Yixing never gave him unrealistic tasks, and would encourage him even when he faltered.

 

“Now… Use your legs to push yourself up-” Baekhyun inhaled shakily as he did so, bowing his head as the shift in sensation almost had him losing it once more.

 

“And then back down again-” Baekhyun sank back onto the vibrator with a shaky breath- resisting the urge to lift himself off of it in order to regain himself, the simulation too sharp. Too direct.

 

“Can you keep doing that for me? I want you to ride it, now, just like you'd ride me.” His voice lowered an octave, earned a degree of breathiness that Baekhyun picked up on- serving as further encouragement. As incentive.

 

Of course, Baekhyun conceded without fail- _riding_ the toy as Yixing had directed- but as slowly, and as sensually as he possibly could.

 

“Daddy…. _Daddy,”_ Baekhyun gasped, breath hitching on a deep, depraved moan, and Yixing could no longer resist the urge to keep his hands off of himself- composure was easily lost when faced with the moaning, panting sight Baekhyun made in front of him.

 

Yixing was in control, but Baekhyun knew just as well as he did that Baekhyun had a definite degree of control over Yixing, too.

 

Baekhyun moved with intent- his back arched sharply, his hips rolling downwards every time he sank back down onto the buzzing toy- not missing that Yixing had amped up the vibrations once more-with strong, intermittent pulsations that shot liquid fire straight to his lower abdomen.

 

He tried to maintain his pace as best as he could- but slightly faster, now, slightly more desperate with the prospect of release just around the corner. He gasped quietly, and moaned shakily on every rock of his hips downwards- noises soft, and weak, but still audible over the feed through his microphone.

 

Yixing released a deep, throaty groan as he squeezed his own length- equally as hard as Baekhyun, throbbing with arousal in his grasp. Yixing began to pant softly, too, his shirt _finally_ coming off as heat ignited the surface of his skin, and the slightly scratchy fabric became unbearably uncomfortable to wear.

 

He got himself off with quick, tight strokes of his fist- timing himself with the motions of Baekhyun's hips- his own minute groans and hitched breaths reaching Baekhyun's ears.

 

Yixing closed his eyes and tipped his head to the side- teeth leaving small indentations into his bottom lip.

 

“Does it… Does it feel good, Daddy?” Baekhyun began, tentatively, but with intent, breathing uneven, and the little composure he had left was quickly slipping from his grasp.

 

Yixing's answering groan of his name told him it did.

“Are you imagining… Being inside of me?” Baekhyun keened. “Wrapped around you- tight… And… and-”

 

“Stop moving,” Yixing interrupted huskily, voice almost dangerously low, and Baekhyun whimpered as he obeyed- sinking down onto the toy one final time and nearly losing his balance when, somehow, the speed of the vibrations picked up even further. Jolting him with a pitched cry of his name.

 

“You're always so good for me, baby, always…” A grunt, Yixing clenching his teeth momentarily, “You always feel so good. So tight, no matter how hard or often I take you.” He praised, eyes cracking open to watch Baekhyun unravel.

 

“Oh… You… You're doing so well for me. You're making me so proud, Baekhyun. So proud.” Baekhyun would have preened beneath the praise and attention if not for the fact that he was coasting along the edge of release. So close, _so close._

 

“I'm going to-” Baekhyun began with a strangled moan, struggling to suppress his impending orgasm to the best of his ability- tensing around the vibrator as his fingers clawed at the sheets.

 

“No, you aren't. Not yet,” Yixing murmured lowly, voice tight as he fisted his cock at a faster rate, bucking into his hand, “You can't cum yet, baby, we're not done. Hold it back, don't let it out. I know you can do it…” He encouraged, panting harshly, breath hitching intermittently.

 

True to Yixing's word, Baekhyun could prevent himself from releasing, but his impending orgasm crept up on him and took over him like a tidal wave- wracking through his entire body harshly as he spasmed and jerked with the force of it as he just narrowly muffled a scream into his hand, the vibrator still buzzing inside of him dragging it out almost painfully from the oversensitivity.

 

It was there that his mind grew hazy and something akin to a floating feeling washed over him, trembling with the force of his intense, _painful,_ dry orgasm- the sensations still heightened, but the control he had over his own body waning. Involuntary tears falling from his eyes and wetting the blindfold.

 

It was a moment of complete vulnerability- the sole person in the room with nothing and no one to ground him- he hadn't even registered that he'd started sobbing until the sound of Yixing's voice washed over him- not quite understanding the words, but taking comfort in the sound, the tight feeling in his chest loosening, some.

 

“Shhhh. It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm here,” Yixing's heart ached with the prospect of Baekhyun breaking down instead of just coming undone, and with no physical presence there to comfort him- something he surely needed right then.

 

“You're such a good boy, Baekhyun. You've done so well. I'm so proud,” He continued, imploring, keeping his voice firm, but with an underlying gentleness that Baekhyun clung to the sound of like a lifeline.

 

The sobbing dissolved into soft hiccups as Yixing continued to hush him, keeping his voice light upon realizing that it was helping. The toy had been switched off, but the session wasn't yet over, not until Yixing knew with absolute certainty that his Baekhyun, his baby was okay.

 

“Okay… Can you take off the blindfold and dry your eyes for me now, Baby? I'm right here.”

 

With trembling hands, Baekhyun fumbled with the knot at the back of his head to allow the blindfold to come undone- squinting as the light burned his retinas. He wiped at his eyes as instructed, and when he finally focused on the screen before him, he had to do a double take- lips parting on a whine as Yixing stroked his cock behind the camera.

 

“Lay down….On your back,” He huffed out a groan, eyes barely open, “And pile two pillows under your shoulders so I can see your face… That's right, just like that. Thank you, Baekhyun,” He praised, and Baekhyun sniffled softly but offered a small smile in return.

 

“Open your legs- further. As wide as you can spread them, don't be shy.” The new angle left him feeling so much more exposed than he had felt previously, despite being in the exact same state of undress. He hesitated briefly, but proceeded to do as he was asked.

 

A soft gasp escaped him when the toy came to life once more, buzzing steadily, but not to the point of discomfort- he narrowly avoided closing his legs instinctively with the return of the sensation inside of him. “Grab the bottom of your toy and adjust it so it's sitting properly inside of you- and leave it there. Put one hand down on the mattress, and press on the lowest part of your stomach with the other one.”

 

When the speed of the vibrations picked up once more, Baekhyun hissed through his teeth- knee jerking as he willed himself to keep his legs open as Yixing had instructed- thighs trembling faintly.

 

“Now, this time… Don't hold it in. Let it build up, and when I say come, I want you to come, okay, Baby?”

 

A jerky nod and a hurried, hushed, “ _Yes, yes Daddy,”_  told Yixing that it wouldn't take him long at all.

 

It was a matter of minutes before Baekhyun's noises were growing stuttered, breath hitching intermittently- the muscles in his thighs and abdomen tensing visibly in front of the webcam. When his toes started curling, and his eyes clenched shut in apparent concentration as he pressed down on his lower stomach just slightly harder as the liquid arousal pooled hotter and fuller in his gut, his impending orgasm became evident.

 

Yixing squeezed his hard cock with a deep, throaty groan when one of Baekhyun's feet slowly slipped down the mattress until his leg was straight- pulled taut, the younger man throwing his head back with a thinly concealed whimper. He rocked his hips involuntarily, choking on a moan when his inner muscles tensed around the vibrator- pushing firmly against his prostate-

 

“Come, Baekhyun,” Yixing finally murmured, sounding far more composed than he really felt, watching hungrily as his Baby _finally_ came apart properly before him. He fisted his cock more quickly- flicking his wrist on every upstroke as he pushed himself closer to his own much needed release.

 

It was almost instantaneous- letting the building heat unfurl, his breath catching in his throat as his muscles spasmed with the force of his orgasm- leg kicking out, nails clawing at the sheets. He came, _hard_ , over his chest and stomach with a sharp intake of air, and then a loud, pitched unintelligible cry- back arching up off of the bed, chest heaving sporadically.

 

He trailed off into little, short gasps for air- eyes still clenched shut, body still drawn tight as he shuddered through the aftermath- tiny, barely audible whimpers following suit between breaths.

 

The light, floating feeling remained- like his head wasn't attached to his body- shivering imperceptibly as his body went lax against the pillows and mattress, extreme bliss overtaking him as his breathing slowly, gradually evened out. Baekhyun finally felt… At ease. For the first time in _months_.

 

He dimly registered, somewhere in the background of his mind, that Yixing was speaking to him, but it was only a few minutes later that Yixing _finally_ coaxed him out of subspace- intonation soft, words gentle as ever.

 

Praise. Yixing was praising him for doing so well, for being so obedient. Pride bloomed in his chest, warmed him from the inside out, and a tiny smile pulled at his lips.

 

If Yixing had been there, he'd have taken Baekhyun into his arms and allowed him to doze off against his chest- would've taken care of the resulting mess on his own, and allowed Baekhyun to rest. Baekhyun was always mentally and emotionally exhausted after participating in a scene, and it was a shame that Yixing couldn't be there to take care of him.

 

“Baekhyun… Baekhyun,” Yixing began, watching as his eyelids fluttered open- blinking heavily until he could properly focus. He hummed in acknowledgement- still boneless, but able to take stock of his body. There was a slight ache in his thighs, muscles sore from being tensed for so long- entire body somewhat sore, but nothing too impeding. His cum was cooling on his torso- and he wrinkled his nose upon realizing that it had gone so far as to reach his chin- dripping down his chest, and ultimately just making a huge mess.

 

He sat up with a hoarse groan- wincing as the vibrator, now shut off, shifted uncomfortably inside of him- and pushed himself up on his knees to remove the offending object with a relieved sigh.

 

“Are you okay?” He heard Yixing murmur on the other side of the screen, prompting him to look up at him after having been momentarily distracted enough to forget he was still there.

 

He shot him a wobbly, albeit, completely _Baekhyun_ smile, clearing his throat a few times with a minute grimace, “Yeah,” He nodded, bringing up one hand to scrub at his eyes- still filled with moisture from the sheer intensity of their session. “I'm… I feel better,” He continued, reaching for his bedside table to grab a few tissues before half-heartedly wiping himself down the best he could, tossing them into the trashcan when he was finished.

 

As the high steadily dissipated, a feeling of lethargy washed over him, dulling his senses, somewhat, and he stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. “I'm just… Really tired,” he continued, taking a deep breath, “I should probably go clean up properly,” He noted idly, contemplative, before offering a short shrug, “But I really don't want to even stand right now, let alone leave the room.”

 

Slowly but surely, Baekhyun returned to himself- cheeky, and happy, just without the energy he was usually brimming with. Yixing sighed internally, relieved.

 

It wasn't a dynamic that they always adopted when it came to sex- just when it became necessary, and Baekhyun felt like he didn't quite fit in his own skin.

 

“Should we go to sleep now, Baekhyun?” He began, not _really_ a question, but Baekhyun pretended to consider it regardless before smiling softly and nodding. He made to fish one of his shirts from off of the bedroom floor- pulling it over his head with a contented sigh before _finally_ laying down for the night, curling up on his side.

 

Yixing had to wonder if it had been with intent- for the position gave him a perfect view of the curve of Baekhyun's bare ass and supple thighs, the laptop still positioned at the end of the bed, as Yixing had earlier instructed. Yixing closed his eyes and counted to five in his head as he took a deep breath, shaking his head as though to clear it.

 


	2. Balance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance

The uneven, stuttered rhythm of the rise and fall of his chest as he panted heavily was accompanied by stilted whines and choked moans- kiss-swollen, spit slick lips parted for breath, eyes tightly shut- his entire body trembling faintly. His thighs quivered beneath his weight as he moved, every muscle straining in an effort to keep himself upright, and to keep himself from making pause- he wasn't being granted the luxury of finding reprieve, of being able to relax- not yet, but the fact that his daddy would be sure to take care of him later, make sure he got the rest and attention he so desparately needed, drove him harder, made him move faster, the muscles in his stomach tensing.

His fingers curled and uncurled, nailed biting little half-crescents into the flesh of his palms- his forearms arms were folded and bound behind his back- and that was where the real challenge made itself apparent. 

Yixing had laid him out on his mattress, on smooth, soft sheets, and kissed him breathless, kissed him senseless, just half an hour or so prior- hadn't touched him anywhere below the waist, at that point, but Baekhyun could reason that he never really even needed to, not for him to be able to get Baekhyun going. He was more than capable of doing that with simply his words alone, by a slight change in his intonation, by a slight lilt to his sweet words. Not actually sweet, of course, not soft or subtle, nor even romantic- it was the way that he said them, the way that he said he wanted him to sit on his cock, that he had missed him so, so much, that he needed him, and that it would please him to see Baekhyun writhing, moaning in his lap as he rode him, that had made Baekhyun's heart swell with affection. 

To feel needed, to feel wanted, and loved, far surpassed compliments, far surpassed kind words. By definition, anything that Yixing said in his honeyed, smooth voice, lowered in the way it always did when he was requesting anything from his baby, whenever he wanted something from him, or wanted to do to him, was sweet, wasn't quite romantic, but it had Baekhyun positively melting, alongside being ready to do whatever he asked, to obey his every whim and command. Whenever Yixing was instructing him to do anything, he phrased it in such a way that it felt like a request, felt like a question- like he had the option of not doing what he said. 

Granted, if there was something Baekhyun really felt like he couldn't do, all he had to do was explain to him as such, and Yixing would reevaluate and adjust his inquiry into something more manageable for him. Baekhyun couldn't say he'd been met with such a request yet, but Yixing was always sure to remind him that if he wasn't able to do something, or wasn't ready to do something, he was, under no circumstances, allowed to try and force himself to do it in an effort to please him. That Yixing would be far more upset if he did it and it hurt him, in some way, be it mentally, emotionally or physically, than he would be if Baekhyun simply said I can't. 

Anything for his Baekhyun. For his baby boy, who would do almost anything for him in turn. Yixing was too invested- and that was the sole reason that their relationship had progressed as much as it had. Had evolved into what it had. Baekhyun wasn't shy, not in the least, but when it came to anything involving real feelings, he became almost overly cautious- afraid to have his heart broken, and afraid to break someone else's heart in turn. 

Yixing had taken that fear away from him. Baekhyun trusted him immensely- perhaps even, like Yixing's investment in him, too much. When Baekhyun had been at the end of his rope, had been avoidant for fear of snapping, lashing out at one of the other members, Yixing boldly- in much the same way he had years prior, shortly after Baekhyun had joined the group, told him to leave the practice room if he wasn't going to practice- told him that his behaviour was effecting the other members more than they let on, and more than Junmyeon would admit. 

Only, then, he hadn't been dismissive, hadn't told him he needed to change, hadn't told him he simply needed to stop it, but rather had told, demanded that he talk to him, vent to him- shortly after his relationship scandal and subsequent, and untimely breakup. At the time, Baekhyun hadn't understood what he'd needed, hadn't understood how starved he'd been for attention, for affection, for genuine care, but most pertinently, for a hand to guide him, for a figure to encourage him, to support him and comfort him.

For an outlet.

Yixing had managed to become all of those things for him.

The discovery that his needs and desires ran much, much deeper than that, came later- for both of them. Yixing, as intuitive as he'd always been, had made the revelation first, had observed, had watched the effect that certain words, and specific actions had on him. He hadn't conditioned him, hadn't molded him into what he wanted, but rather, had adapted to fufill the role that Baekhyun hadn't even realized he'd needed. That wasn't to say that Yixing hadn't found appeal in it, just that Baekhyun had been the primary motivator all along. 

'I would like to see you riding me, Baekhyun,' Yixing had begun, eyes searching for any indication that Baekhyun would somehow be opposed to the idea. Of course, he wasn't. Baekhyun had shuddered visibly, eyes fluttering shut for all of ten seconds before they'd opened again to regard him curiously- questioning. He could do that- of course he could do that, he'd been craving Yixing's touch, Yixing's cock, for too, too long, now.

He hadn't so much as batted an eye at the bindings, hadn't flinched, or questioned- it wasn't unfamiliar. 

First, he'd had him kneeling on the mattress, with his face and shoulders pressed against the mattress- thighs parted to widen his stance slightly, toes curling with anticipation. The moan he'd released upon the initial contact of Yixing's warm hands smoothing along the soft skin of his thighs and ass- squeezing with a hum of appreciation, was embarrassingly loud and high in pitch- Yixing's eyes darkening when Baekhyun's knees slid a little further apart on the bedding and he'd wiggled his hips in an effort to right himself, in an effort to move into the touch. Yixing took his time, kneading, massaging at the skin, not fingering him, not touching his cock, yet Baekhyun was painfully hard, arousal heavy between his legs, body shivering in anticipation. Of course, he'd spoken to him, too- Yixing knew Baekhyun liked to hear him, especially when his sight was obstructed, when he couldn't look at him or reach him. 

He'd elaborated on how much he'd wanted him during their time apart, how much he'd craved for him, listed off the things he wanted to do to him, wanted Baekhyun to do for him, wanted to do for Baekhyun- and Baekhyun was far gone in no time at all. Silent, receptive, eager, and compliant. He was doing his utmost best not to allow himself to linger on the fact that their time together was limited, that he would be required to return to Korea in a matter of days. It wasn't long enough- was never long enough, he could never possibly spend enough time with Yixing. He'd needed him for so long in more ways than just one- silently, he hoped that Yixing would be able to return to them, return to him sooner rather than later, that he'd be able to fall asleep with Yixing beside him each night, would be able to crawl into bed with him whenever he pleased, would be able to take too-long showers with him in which everyone knew that they weren't simply bathing- Baekhyun was much too noisy for that. That he'd be able to do things for him without being asked, and proceed to bask in the pleasant, tingling sensation that always overtook him whenever Yixing told him what a good boy he was, how good he was for him. When Yixing said something that Baekhyun did made him happy.

In any case, Yixing was providing him with a more than adequate distraction. 

After Baekhyun had reached that point, body relaxed, and equally as pliant as his mind, then he'd taken his time in opening him up- one, two, and three slick fingers pumping in and out of him, Baekhyun almost mindlessly rocking into the motions of his hand as he fucked him on his fingers, his pinky pressing in alongside the three fingers already inside of him. His thighs had been quivering already, at that point- but, of course, he didn't allow that to deter him, to make him hesitate when Yixing removed his fingers and pulled him up to reposition him so that he was seated just over his lap, straddling him, facing him, with Yixing reclined on the pillows and against the headboard- eyes watchful, gaze predatory.

After slicking his length up with a liberal amount of lube, he'd grabbed his hips to pull him into place, guiding the head of his dick to his hole and holding it in place- looking towards Baekhyun expectantly. 

Baekhyun had bowed his head, breathing already uneven, eyes shut in concentration as he slowly, slowly lowered himself onto his cock- not so much as attempting to suppress the moan that climbed it's way up his throat- loud, and high in pitch- when he finally was met with the sensation of Yixing's, of his daddy's cock filling him up. No amount of toys or fingering could possibly compare- thick, and hot, hot, stretching him open. Impatient, and reasonably so, Baekhyun inhaled shakily before sinking down all the way, his ass meeting the tops of Yixing's thighs- allowing himself all of a few seconds to adjust to the intrusion.

"Take your time, Baekhyun," He'd implored, and Baekhyun obeyed- chin pressed to his chest, wet eyes opening to glance downward- his own length reddened and swollen, pressing into his abdomen. Yixing drew his attention away by drawing him forward, hand on the back of his neck, their upper bodies aligned, and Yixing's full lips finding his own- kissing him as he stroked his waist. Baekhyun melted against him, leaning into his chest, easilly allowing Yixing to slip his tongue into his mouth, and tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. It continued for roughly a minute before Yixing was gently urging him back by his shoulders- a small smile twitching at his mouth at the sharp whine Baekhyun released in protest- eyes lidded, longing, his lips parted, hair in disarray- already the picture of debauchery. 

He just narrowly resisted the urge to press back in for more- the shift in his headspace made apparent in the fact that he teared up when Yixing prevented him from pressing back in for more. A near childlike reversion that fell into place when they got intimate, whenever Yixing started calling him his baby, started praising him for little, seemingly menial things. Given how long it had been since they'd last touched, last been together like this, he nearly caved, nearly allowed it to sway him. He smiled at him fondly.

"Move, baby. I know you can," He encouraged, eyes searching, and something that felt like relief overtook him when Baekhyun deflated and nodded shakily, Yixing looking at him with an arched brow, waiting-

"Yes. Yes, daddy," He answered easily, inhaling shakily, offering him a small, watery smile before taking a deep breath and starting to move. 

The strain made itself apparent in no time at all, but Baekhyun pressed through it, little, breathy noises escaping him intermittently as he fucked himself onto Yixing's cock, pace starting out slow, but gradually increasing in speed, lower lip finding it's way between his teeth, legs burning. Slowly, everything faded out around him until all he could focus on was the feeling of Yixing's skin on his own, and the feeling of Yixing inside of him- sound, sight, and thoughts all blurring, growing muddled. He was unaware of his own volume, unaware of the fact that his face was twisted into an expression of utmost bliss, his toes curling when a slight shift of Yixing beneath him had his cock angled differently, prompting a sharp cry from Baekhyun when he first brought himself down and it rubbed just right inside of him, deep, and satisfying, arousal coiling white-hot inside of him, dick throbbing. 

Yixing's small grunts and groans accompanied the chorus of Baekhyun's whimpers and moans, the dull sound of skin meeting skin each time Baekhyun brought himself down and his ass hit the tops of his thighs- eyes heavy lidded, but watchful, mindful, because when Baekhyun got like this, he had to be. 

"You're doing so well, Baekhyun. You're so..." His breath caught in his throat, jaw clenching momentarily at the sensation of Baekhyun involuntarily clenching down around him with the sound of his voice resonating through his head, only that sound able to penetrate through the fog settled over his brain. "You're such a good boy, baby-" Yixing had to reach out to right him when Baekhyun listed forward- chest heaving, body trembling.

This was the challenge he'd intended on presenting him with- only, he hadn't yet put a voice to his intentions.

"You need to work on your balance, okay? Can you do that for me, Baby?" He tried, voice purposefully softened, and projecting clearly as to ensure that Baekhyun could hear and understand him. 

If Baekhyun had been fully present, he'd have called his plan diabolical, would have perhaps even complained that he'd set him up for failure from the start. 

His arms were bound behind him, completely useless as a means of steadying himself, leaving him with only his hips and thighs to keep himself straightened, to keep his body upright. His legs were tired, were straining with the effort he exerted in moving above him, on top of him. 

Still- Baekhyun was anything if not stubborn- yes, his thighs were burning, muscles sore, and he was tired, and so, so painfully turned on- but... It had been months upon months since Yixing had presented him with a task he could complete to earn his praise, to earn his approval. He was met with difficulty, would rationalize, in a more stable state of mind, that he wouldn't be able to continue going on like this for long at all-

"Yes, yes. Okay, Daddy. Okay-" He responded, nodding jerkily, unaware of the fact that tears were already leaking from his eyes, voice thick, choked. 

Slowly, he started to move again, Yixing reaching out to right him with a soft, fond tut each time his stability wavered. Yixing was fully aware of how difficult it would be- hence why he'd proposed the idea to begin with. The foundation of their dynamic was trying, was testing, was seeing what Baekhyun could, and couldn't do, and praising him in either circumstance. Baekhyun had never been keen of the concept of being bratty, was always so, so eager to please him- and it was endearing, was part of the reason Yixing loved him so much, was the entire reason Yixing and him had started this type of relationship, this type of intimacy, to begin with. 

"Good boy," He praised, simply, a smile tugging at his mouth when Baekhyun shivered in response- praise kink always making itself known in circumstances like these. Yixing alternated between that and telling him, commending him for doing so good, for listening to well, for pleasing him, for making him proud. 

And, perhaps, it had simply been too long. Perhaps Baekhyun was a touch too exhausted, or a touch too far gone, and oversensitive as a result, but after he nearly lost his balance for the umpteenth time, and Yixing reached out to steady him, his entire body was trembling, and not simply with exertion, shoulders shaking. He sniffled, and Yixing felt a sudden twinge in his heart- hands stilling him, preventing him from moving, but Yixing reasoned that he probably wouldn't be moving either way. 

Before he could ask him what was wrong, Baekhyun choked out a shaky, "D-daddy," Tears relentless as they came, rolling down his cheeks- something akin to broken sob escaping him when Yixing attempted to hush him, to placate him- ready to tell him that his challenge was over with it being made apparent that Baekhyun had reached his breaking point. 

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun," He called, eyebrows drawn together in concern, heart beating a little more quickly- was it possible that he'd gone too far? Was this his fault? Was something else wrong? 

Baekhyun, predictably, didn't answer him, and Yixing frowned heavily as he drew him in to embrace him- holding him tightly, coddling him and hushing him as he stroked his hair and attempted to get him to look him in the eyes, only to be met with no discernable success. 

Sobs wracked through his body, as he curled into Yixing's chest almost defensively, body still shaking, tears continuing to leak from his eyes, his nose running. 

It wasn't the type of crying he was met with when Baekhyun was overstimulated, or when Baekhyun got too overwhelmed by Yixing's attentiveness. 

He was upset, that much was made abundantly clear.

It continued for some few minutes, Yixing hoping that it would abate, that it would die down- and in that time, it failed to. 

He urged him back to fully gain his attention, trying to keep the frown off of his face as he spoke clearly, loudly-

"Baekhyun."

To his relief, the sobbing stopped. 

"Look at me, baby," He implored, softening his voice as he felt was appropriate- the tears still coming, alongside little, hiccuping breaths, but Baekhyun raised his eyes to look at him. 

"Thank you," He began, carefully, "Please tell me what's wrong, baby. Why are you crying? Why are you so upset?" 

Baekhyun closed his eyes in an attempt to steel himself for a few seconds before responding, voice shaky, nearly unintelligible. 

"I... I couldn't do it," He choked out, finally, lips trembling, eyes red- melting into his touch when Yixing reached out with both hands to swipe his tears away with his thumbs, one hand remaining, his other arm wrapped around his waist afterwards.

Clarity was vital.

"Couldn't do what?" He tried, gentle, hushing him once more when Baekhyun inhaled shakily.

"Y-you... You asked me- I couldn't do what you asked, Daddy," He confessed weakly, wet eyes searching. 

"Baekhyun," He tried affectionately, a small smile finding his lips, "You did so well. You did exactly what I asked you to do, and you made me so, so proud." 

He knew he'd said the right thing when the crying stopped too, Baekhyun's eyes opening further, eyebrows drawn together in confusion- 

"I... I did?" 

"Of course you did, Baekhyun. You always make me proud- and you always try so hard to do what I ask you to do," He murmured, reaching a little further to undo the bindings, and drawing both of his arms forward to rub feeling back into them- raising them both to press a chaste kiss to each one, and guiding them over his shoulders, drawing him in closer once more. Baekhyun rested his forehead against Yixing's shoulder.

"I... Do?" He sounded so, so horribly unsure of himself, and silently Yixing prayed that they wouldn't be kept apart for so long again- He could only reason that his insecurity stemmed from the fact that he'd been so deprived of Yixing's touch, kiss, and praise. It was as though he'd forgotten how much Yixing loved him. How Yixing needed him just as much as he needed Yixing, and that he could never truly disappoint Yixing like this- what mattered was that he had tried, had exerted the effort, and listened.

"Yes. You do, Baekhyun," One hand stroked along the length of his back, and one hand continuously stroked his soft silvery-blond hair. He spent some time just holding him like that, until the sniffles had ceased, and his breathing had begun to even out once more. "Thank you, baby."

"Now, answer me honestly, okay?" He tried almost gravely, as to ensure he had his full attention. 

"Okay. Okay, Daddy," His voice wavered, cracked, but his apparent upset had abated.

"Would you like to continue, or do you think we should go to sleep?" 

His breath hitched, a short, panicked, "N-no, Daddy-" As though the concept was something infallible. Yixing hummed in response. "Please..." He added, some seconds later, curling into him a little further, clinging to him when he shifted beneath him. His arms wound around Baekhyun's waist as he moved to press his back to the mattress again, urging him to wrap his thighs around his hips as he guided his cock back into him- taking a few seconds after he bottomed out inside of him to lean down to kiss him, hands finding both of Baekhyun's, and twining their fingers together. 

He built up a slow, steady pace- thrusts hard, and deep, and Baekhyuns eyes fluttered shut, mouth falling open on a small, shaky moan. It didn't take long for either of them to reach a point where their release neared- but Yixing was sure to bring Baekhyun to completion, first- letting go of one of his hands to take hold of his cock- pulling in tight, fast strokes, stifling a groan when Baekhyun clenched down around him and arched his back- a whine escaping him, followed by him babbling, "Daddy, daddy, daddy-" As Yixing fucked and stroked him through his release- pace unfaltering, as his body shook, spasmed beneath him and he came over his fist, spilling onto his chest and stomach.

It didn't take long for Yixing to follow suit, making to pull out, but being halted by Baekhyun's thighs tightening around his hips and holding him firmly, and purposefully in place, eyes pleading. Yixing came inside of him- groaning his name lowly, holding him tightly, and fucking him through it, movements finally stuttering to a halt shortly thereafter. 

They both were panting unevenly, heavily, and after Yixing had pulled out, pushing the cum that had leaked out of him back into him with the head of his cock, he encouraged Baekhyun to let go, legs falling back down to the mattress, his eyes shut. 

"I'll be back in a few seconds-" He assured, leaving the room momentarily to grab a hot, wet cloth from the bathroom and using it to mop up the mess cooling on Baekhyun's abdomen, smiling when Baekhyun clung to him, wrapped himself around him when Yixing made to lay back down- winding his arms around him and holding him against his body in turn, after pulling the blankets up around them both. 

Yixing cuddled him, talked him through the subsequent come-down, the haze that had earlier settled over his brain abating, and his endorphins crashing in the way that they always did when he came out of subspace. 

He was sure to make certain that he knew how well he'd done, how cared for, and how loved he was- Baekhyun fell asleep to the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, the steady beating of his heart, the comfort and warmth of his body, and the sound of his praise. Yixing followed suit with a bone-deep contentedness taking hold, and his heart filled with love for the man sleeping on his chest. 

Baekhyun had long become Yixing's main source of comfort, of validation that he was still loved and needed in the group, needed by him, and been a steady balance all the while. 


End file.
